


Voice of Reason

by Black Blossom (DevilishKouhai)



Series: Mermaid [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKouhai/pseuds/Black%20Blossom
Summary: 'I don't want you to see me like this.'She felt herself open her mouth, but the saltwater she was forced to swallow as she sunk deeper made it difficult to talk. Much like how the little mermaid lost her tongue, unable to utter her feelings to the prince in the end, she was misunderstood by him.(Spoilers for Fate CCC Event)





	Voice of Reason

_Sessyoin Kiara is dying._ But not in the way she thought it would claim her.

A flash of purple was the final thing she saw before she completely closed her eyes. Then, a familiar voice sounded muffled in the sea foam. Slowly, she became unable to breathe. She felt so light that she thought she was melting into the ocean. So many thoughts came flying in her mind.

Ah...

She had lost before she could even fully prepare herself, shamelessly so as the one who delivered her end is an equally incomplete being as that "pointy" alter ego. But she did not used to feel this way. At one point in her life, she despised hostility in any form. Perhaps it was more correct to say that she was not capable of hating.

So when did that sinking feeling began to manifest? When did it become painful enough that she is forced to give it attention?

"How pathetic..."

Despite her state of limbo, she heard him. The look of disgust on his face was oddly comforting. Or was it terrifying? What she did know was that the boy before her is one of the only people in the world who can make her feel...human.

"Is that how you want to end your story, Sessyoin Kiara?"

 _Stop_.

 _Stop_.

 _Stop_.

 _Stop_.

 _'I don't want you to see me like this.'_ she felt herself open her mouth, but the salt water she was forced to swallow as she sunk deeper made it difficult to talk. Much like how the little mermaid lost her tongue, unable to utter her feelings to the prince in the end, she was misunderstood by him.

For she, who understood ' _koi_ ' never crossed paths with him, but she who only knows ' _ai_ ', had him.

~~_How unfair._ ~~

No matter what she did, she was incomplete. She could not save anyone. She could not "love" anyone.

"You stubborn woman! How arrogant of you to claim you understand 'koi' when you never knew it from the beginning."

He was right.

She desired to engulf the world for true salvation in which she could only benefit from. There is no one else who she wanted to feel pleasure but herself. But on the back of her mind, she knew it was also not the case. 

"Your lack of morals and self-indulgence is an inevitable attitude you have. You are ugly and disgusting, but that is who you are."

She felt a small hand ruffle her head. She could not see him, but she remembered the deep blue color of his eyes, and the way it narrowed as he looked at her. Her heart tightened again, yet she did not want to admit why it did.

"Yes, you are the most selfish woman in the world, Kiara. You hold no remorse when you brutally wound someone's feelings. You think you are so intelligent and calculating when you have the emotional quotient of an infant. You only listen to your instincts. You're a true symbol of degeneracy and carnal pleasure. You're blighted. Your tits are saggy like an oversoaked ladyfinger--"

She felt herself cringe at his verbal attacks, but strangely, his words healed her. Was she smiling?

"Good grief, you're helpless."

He had a painful smile on his face, but his eyes looked kind.

**_["How could you forget what I told you in the past?"](https://youtu.be/vswMUYZbGLA) _ **

!!! 

And before she knew it, the spell was broken. Sessyoin Kiara remembered warmth before she held her breath forever. 

* * *

 

_She thought she was the little mermaid._

_The foolish, little mermaid who blindly sought for love that only led her to tragedy._

_In her story, there was no Prince. She did not gain good karma from her virtuous deeds._

_Instead, the surly witch who fell in love with the helpless little mermaid broke his own spell with a kiss._

_A kiss that would seal her fate. A kiss that would entangle their lives for eternity._

_...Or so she dreamed._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fanfic. I always wondered what FGO Kiara thought in her final moments in the event. Since she merged with CCC Kiara, I can somehow see her feeling somewhat "envious" (if not curious) of the love CCC Kiara found despite knowing how "ugly" she is. 
> 
> My headcanon is that her shared memories with CCC Kiara made her "hear" Andersen's voice in her head, not knowing her remaining bits of conscience personified into the person she never met, but pined for. (Think of it as a dying woman's fantasies). 
> 
> I found their little exchange in CCC was sweet. Please forgive me if this is not a proper fanfic. I have other plans for these two in the future. Please stay tuned.


End file.
